


Still Waters Run Deep

by Dark Star Of Chaos (DarkDecepticon)



Series: Unleashed [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDecepticon/pseuds/Dark%20Star%20Of%20Chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "Atlantis Arise!" Sometimes even Soundwave keeps secrets from Megatron...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Waters Run Deep

**Author's Note:**

> The other day I was watching "Atlantis Arise!" and I noticed something interesting. Soundwave decodes the message that proves Nergill was going to turn on the Decepticons, and he doesn't tell Megatron. He's Megatron's most loyal follower, and he couldn't be bothered to mention this? Needless to say, a plot bunny was born. Then it mated with the concept for a different story, and this was the result. Enjoy!

Soundwave didn't approve of Megatron's decision to ally the Decepticons with the Sub-Atlantians. The sea-dwellers had something to hide; King Nergill's scrambled transmissions to his followers were proof of that. But if Megatron was at all suspicious, it was hidden behind confidence and disgust for the aquatic humanoids. Even if Soundwave voiced his concerns, Megatron would just dismiss the idea that such tiny organics could be a threat.

Starscream was different. The Seeker trusted no one, and anyone he hadn't met before was labeled a threat until they proved otherwise. More importantly, Starscream made it easy for Soundwave to warn Megatron of danger without losing face if it was a false alarm. That was why he addressed the Air Commander when Nergill scrambled the first transmission. Not only was he more likely to listen, but he could also be counted on to complain about working with the Sub-Atlantians.

Except he didn't. Even after Soundwave decoded the message that proved Nergill's treachery, Starscream remained strangely quiet. The telepath planted a suggestion in the Seeker's mind, trying to prod him toward his usual behavior, but it was no good. Starscream was too strong-willed to obey a mere suggestion when he had something else in mind, and right now, Challenging Megatron didn't seem to be a priority.

The logical thing would be for Soundwave to go to Megatron himself and reveal the incriminating message. Even if it wasn't logical, he was still Megatron's most loyal follower. It was _expected_ of him to tell his leader what he knew.

Except, like Starscream, he didn't. Megatron didn't need to know everything, and this was neither the first, nor the most important secret Soundwave had kept over the years. This message was just another warning Megatron wouldn't heed, because he was so sure the Sub-Atlantians were no threat. Trying to convince him otherwise would be a waste of time.

Besides, Starscream's silence was making him curious. If it had been anyone else he would have tried listening in on their thoughts, but the Seeker had become skilled in hiding them ever since he started working in close quarters with the telepath. How he did it, Soundwave wasn't sure. Getting in was as easy as ever, but there was nothing to hear once he did. All he had to go by were Starscream's emotions, which often contradicted each other.

In the end, Soundwave decided he would merely observe. He almost regretted it later, when Nergill revealed a strange weapon that could bring a Cybertronian down in one shot without killing them. Letting the Sub-Atlantians have Wheeljack had been a big mistake on Megatron's part. But Soundwave didn't _quite_ regret his silence, because maybe now his leader would be more willing to listen. Especially since Starscream seemed to have disappeared, which was probably Nergill's doing.

Either that, or Megatron would get mad at him for not saying something sooner, which would tarnish his record for loyalty. That wasn't acceptable.

It didn't really matter after Starscream showed up out of nowhere, loudly declaring that the Sub-Atlantians were now their enemies. Granted, his attack on Nergill allowed Grimlock to destroy the paralysing weapon, which in turn freed the Autobots, but Soundwave didn't care. The truth had come out and his reputation was undamaged. This foolish alliance would end, and things would go back to normal.

Well. Almost. Now Soundwave realized how lax he had become in watching Starscream. The Seeker had followed the same pattern for so long that Soundwave had been surprised when it suddenly broke. He had forgotten that you couldn't expect a mech like Starscream to do anything, because you never truly knew what he would do next. That he hadn't let Nergill shoot Megatron made that pretty clear.

It was a pity that Megatron had ruined him. That kind of spontaneity combined with the intense loyalty Seekers were capable of had made Starscream a valuable asset. Now, with that loyalty gone, he was a dangerous threat, one Soundwave had to watch because no one else would. If he could just be controled... But trying to control him was how Megatron lost his loyalty to begin with. That and the mixed messages he got from his leader. Even now he was giving off waves of anger and confusion, probably wondering what he'd done wrong this time.

Soundwave didn't understand it. Starscream hated and feared Megatron, yet every so often he acted like he still wanted the older mech's approval. Were his social protocols really that glitched up?

Actually, they probably were. Before he figured out how to conceal his thoughts, Soundwave had learned that he had difficulty reading people, not noticing or misinterpreting non-verbal signals that even inattentive mechs could read. He needed verbal confirmation of what was expected of him and where he stood with others. Surrounding him with mechs like the Decepticons was a sure-fire way to end up with a hostile, paranoid Seeker who didn't know what anyone was really thinking. It was no wonder he was so mistrustful.

Soundwave knew how he should be treated, and that wasn't the way Megatron did. Once the telepath got him under control, he would treat the younger mech properly. Oh, Starscream would hate him for a time; his intended methods made that inevitable. But the Seeker would come around, and Soundwave would wait as long as it took. After that... well. As humans said, it's always the quiet ones. Soundwave had followed Megatron faithfully, but the warlord was making too many mistakes lately. It was in the Decepticons' best interest for Soundwave to take over, and Starscream would help him.

Megatron would never expect his most loyal servant to be the one who took him down.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else think Soundwave was starting to sound like a bit of a stalker near the end? I like him, but it seems like every time I try to write him he turns out... creepy. Anyway, if you're curious about what he has planned for Starscream, keep an eye out for "Unleashed", the first chapter of which will be out sometime this month.


End file.
